Shinobi Dragon
by Just4fun23000
Summary: Naruto get's thrown into the Dimensional Gap. *One-Shot*


**Shinobi's Dragon**

XxX

Naruto smiled in content as he drifted through the dimensional gap, ignoring the pain his body went through as it slowly disintegrated itself. He smiled because his death would bring peace to the Shinobi world, he fulfilled all of his promises except for becoming the next Hokage, that was up to someone else to fulfil.

Sure, he was sad that he would die young, but at the same time he was happy that he could leave behind a better world, a world of peace and prosperity. If it meant that he had to die for this, then so be it, he would gladly carry that burden.

He was just about to close his eyes for the final time and let the darkness take him when he heard a loud flapping sound. Naruto opened his eyes only for him to close them again in resignation.

"So, before death one does hallucinate, good to know. But why the fuck do I imagine a big ass freaking dragon? Couldn't I have seen, I don't know… a few hot chicks?" Naruto muttered to himself.

The dragon sweat dropped as he took in the weird human's muttered words. **"That's the first time someone reacted like that when they spotted me…" **The red dragon muttered in a surprisingly soft, feminine tone.

"Great now I'm imagining a talking dragon, death is funnier than I expected." Naruto grinned like a loon, he really had no reason to be dignified anymore.

"**You're not imagining me boy, I'm Great Red, the Dragon-God of Dreams, the True Dragon and the Dragon of the Apocalypse!" **Great Red pumped it's chest out in pride.

"Don't you mean goddess?" Naruto asked causing the big dragon to deflate slightly.

"**W-what do you mean?" **Great Red asked nervously.

"Your voice is soft, too soft to be male. It wasn't really that hard to figure out." Naruto replied nonchalantly.

"**Damnit! That's why I never talk with anyone but Ophis!" **Great Red looked at Naruto after she stopped her rant. **"You want to live, don't you? As the Dragon-God of dreams I have the power to see someone's, well, dreams and I noticed that your biggest dream right now is to continue living." **

"Yeah? So what? It's not like I'm going to magically be able to stitch my body back together and survive." Naruto pointed at his mangled body, he already missed one leg and one arm.

"**What if I could give you a new chance at life? Would you take it?" **Great Red asked.

"Where's the catch?" Naruto looked at the great dragon in front of him.

Great Red sighed and proceeded to explain her situation to the blonde. **"You see there is this other Dragon God, her name's Ophis, she's a really annoying bitch, always complaining that I'm too loud when I fly around the Dimensional Gap and she vowed to destroy me in order to get 'her silence' back! That Bitch! Acting as if the Dimensional Gap belongs to HER! This freaking place is so HUGE we only would come across one another every few thousand years! Still that annoying dwarf is bitching at me!" **

"_Now I've seen everything, yep nothing can shock me anymore. Here a freaking Dragon-God-whatever that is-is ranting like Sakura and Ino used too back in the day…"_

"_**It's pretty funny isn't it kit?" **_A deep voice resounded from within Naruto's body.

"_You're still alive furball?" _Naruto asked in joy.

"_**Fuck you too, and yes I am alive, I only slept to regain some chakra, right now I'm trying to stop the deconstruction of your body or we're both fucked.**_**" **Kurama answered.

"**Hey! Are you listening to me!?" **Great Red shouted as she noticed the spaced out look on Naruto's face.

"Ehm… Yes?" Naruto asked, maybe he shouldn't have blanked out during the dragon's rant. "But back to the topic, you have some other dragon-god that wants to kick you out of the dimensional gap or kill you if the first isn't possible?" Great Red nodded, "well, I can try to help you but… I think you would be able to get better help with some professional relationship counseling. I mean you and your partner need serious help if you want to save-"

"**She's not my PARTNER!" **Naruto and Kurama laughed like two idiots, pranking a God or godlike being was off their to-do list now. **"The point is that Ophis is collecting an army of powerful beings with whom she plans to defeat me. Honestly, I still believe that I could take Ophis and the group she is still putting together in a battle, but I don't want to chance it. My deal with you is simple, I will save your ass and you help me out the day that Ophis plans to attack me, other than that there are no strings attached. I will not order you around like a slave or anything else, help me the one time against Ophis and we are done, nothing more nothing less, deal?" **

Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment, _"What do you think Kurama? Wanna go the awesome route and fight a fucking dragon, or do you wanna fade away into nothingness like a bunch of losers?" _

"_**You got me at fighting a big ass dragon! What are ya waiting for!? Give the lady your answer!" **_Kurama grinnedin Naruto'smind this will be awesome!

"Count me in Red-chan!" Naruto shouted with a grin.

"**Red-chan…" **Great Red muttered, **"You truly are the weirdest Human I've ever come across in my life. Not only do you act like an idiot, you are also extremely powerful, any normal mortal would be dead within seconds of being in the dimensional gap, yet your body stopped from disintegrating completely." **

"Yeah, I know, I'm awesome! It's kind of my thing, just point me at something impossible and I will do it no biggie. Now how are you going to save me from, you know… dying a slow, painful death?" Naruto asked carelessly, he looked death in the eyes so many times over his life, he couldn't are less if he was on the brink of it now.

"**Right, well I will give you a piece of my own soul and repair the damage done to your body with my own flesh." **

Naruto looked at the dragon with wide eyes before grinning at her, "I'm going to become part dragon!? That's awesome!"

"**Not exactly," **Naruto deflated at that. **"You won't become part dragon, you will become a dragon-slayer, a Dragon-god slayer to be precise. Once you are a dragon-slayer by consuming a piece of my soul, blood and flesh you will gradually become a dragon the more you use your new magic and powers, so in layman's terms, you'll turn into a full dragon within a few years, depending on how much power you use. It's the only way for you to be of any use in a fight against Ophis…" **

Naruto and Kurama both had wide eyes as they took that in, "Wait, if I agree to this what will happen to my tenant?"

"**Tenant, what do you mean?"** Great red asked.

Naruto sighed before he explained everything about the Kyuubi to the intrigued Dragon-God. **"I see, well that shouldn't be of any consequence to the process of turning you into a Dragon Slayer, quite the opposite, by turning into a dragon-slayer things that you were uncapable of doing as a human will be easy for you to accomplish. You could release the demon from within your body and survive without any negative effects if you wanted to do so." **

"**I'm sold/**sold!" Kurama and Naruto shouted at the same time.

"**Well then, let's begin. And just to warn you, it will hurt like a bitch…" **

XxX

**-(Five Years Later, Human World)-**

It has been a long damn time since Naruto ever stepped onto solid ground, during the last five years Naruto has been turned into a Dragon-God slayer and trained in how to use his power. It was hard and grueling training, but necessary since draconic energy and chakra were two completely different things, still he kept the ability to use chakra, sage-mode and even Biju chakra since Kurama was still stuck inside of his body, they wanted to wait until Naruto's body became strong enough to withstand the loss of Kurama before they did anything.

Right now, though, Naruto was just glad to be out of the Dimensional Gap for the first time in over five years, how the two dragon-gods managed to stand that place was beyond Naruto. One had to be color blind to even be in that place for more than a few minutes without going insane!

The star-lit night sky was never as beautiful to Naruto as it was right now…

"_**Don't get all mushy on me kit, it's a night sky, hooray! At least the training in the dimensional gap under the Big Red Dragoness turned you from being a simple badass into a 'Super Badass', as your perverted Godfather would say." **_Kurama said.

Naruto chuckled and laid down onto his back, watching the stars while thinking about the things he learned during the training. The first thing he learned was that Kaguya somehow send him into a completely different dimension with the last attack she had aimed at Sakura, which Naruto took for his childhood crush, before the goddess was sealed.

As such there was no hope of ever returning to the elemental nations, which saddened him at first, but he now had an entire new world to explore and an eternity to do so. He was immortal now, once he became a dragon age could no longer affect him and he would outlive anyone in the elemental nations anyway, something he really didn't want to experience but here in this universe many races exist that are immortal and not affected by time, here he could find friends, companion and precious people.

A reason to continue living, he would always hold his friends from the elemental nations close to his heart and would always remember them but his life as a Shinobi ended the moment, he jumped in front of Kaguya's final attack.

"_**Well said kit, now what are we going to do until little miss infinity attacks Great Red?" **_Kurama asked.

"_Wanna come out?" _Naruto smirked as he appeared within his mindscape, looking at the giant fox in front of him. "I think it's time you gained you freedom, what do you say?"

Kurama gave Naruto a foxy grin, **"count me in!" **

Naruto directed his mind outwards and went through a few hand-signs before slamming his hands onto the ground. "Summoning Jutsu!"

A large puff of smoke enveloped the entire field and Naruto grinned, looking forward to seeing his partner and friend in the real world for the first time in his life. He waited with baited breath for the smoke to disperse so that he could get a good look on Kurama, though he began to worry slightly as the smoke began to vanish and there was no giant fox to be seen anywhere.

Suddenly Naruto heard coughing from within the small remaining cloud of smoke and his body froze in shock, that coughing was distinctively female…

"W-What the Hell!?" A feminine voice squeaked from within the smoke and Naruto didn't know what to think, as the smoke finally vanished, his jaw dropped all the way to the ground and his eyes shot open so wide that he feared they would roll out of their sockets. "Why am I a woman!?"

Indeed, she was, Naruto's face heated up as took in the form of the redhaired bombshell standing in front of him. There were two small fox-ears coming from the woman's head and nine crimson-red fox-tails were wrapped around the woman's very much nude body. Three whiskers decorated each of the woman's blushing cheeks and crimson read eyes were looking around frantically as she was fidgeting in place nervously. The woman's figure was drop-dead gorgeous, even with her tails covering her 'womanly' parts, Naruto could make out a perfect hourglass figure, two massive breasts, nearly matching Tsunade's and wide, fertile hips.

"Kit! Don't look at me like that!" The woman squawked, "How did I transform into a woman!? I'm supposed to be genderless!"

Naruto's shoulders began to shake slightly while he lowered his head, causing the woman to look at him curiously, that was until Naruto's head shot back and he broke out into thunderous laughter.

"Hahaha! Oh Kami, this is golden!" The woman's eyes began to twitch in irritation as the blonde kit laughed at her expense. "The great Kyuubi turned into a woman! Oh, this must be Karma at it's finest-"

Naruto was suddenly thrown back as a fluffy tail impacted with his head, sending him flying through the air. "This isn't funny Naruto! For the last few centuries I lived with the mindset of a male, do you know how weird this is!?"

Naruto groaned slightly from the spot he landed on and lifted his head to look at the now female Kurama, "oh come on, you were genderless, so how bad can it be to have a gender?"

"How bad can it be? You try being turned into a woman and then tell me how you would react!" Kurama shouted, her voice taking on a high pitch.

Naruto raised an eyebrow before he made a single hand-sign and in a puff of smoke a gorgeous blonde girl was sitting in Naruto's place, shooting Kurama a smug look. "Now that isn't so bad, so I really don't understand why you freak out like that. I mean you are free for the first time in centuries and I'm pretty sure that you could transform into your fox-form again once you get the necessary control. As for why you might be a woman? Who knows, both Great Red and Ophis are female in appearance even if the can change their genders, so maybe in this world woman are stronger than males? Or it has something to do with you being a Kyuubi? I don't know but I'm just glad that you are finally free and can now do whatever you want." Naruto, or rather his Naruko transformation, spoke in a sincere tone.

Kurama sighed, she wasn't happy at all and made that clear, but she had to admit that it was better than being stuck in Naruto's mind. Though feeling the wind against her skin, smelling the scent of the forest and hearing the many nocturnal animals making noise in the surrounding area was a wonderful experience for Kurama.

It has been so long since she could feel, see, smell and taste with her own senses and not the ones of her hosts, there was also the fact that she was sealed into two female jinchūriki in the past, so she was more than aware of how life as a woman was like.

All that made her calm down and return Naruto's smile with a small one of her own. "While I don't like this at all, it is good to be out of the seal again."

"There you go, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Naruto teased lightly only for his head to snap back as Kurama's tail impacted with his forehead.

"Don't make me hurt you, kit." Kurama growled threateningly.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh." Naruto canceled his sexy jutsu before he stood up and dusted his clothes off.

Naruto's appearance had changed slightly during the last five years, he grew slightly taller, standing at 198cm (6 foot 5 inches), his hair grew into long golden-blonde tresses that reached down to his shoulder blades and two thick bangs of hair framed his handsome face. Over the last few years Naruto lost his youthful appearance and he became a man, his face became more angular and his whiskers became darker, more pronounced and slightly more feral. He still had his crystal-clear blue eyes, but they now had slitted pupils and his right eye was covered by a few bangs of hair. Naruto was dressed in a pair of blue shinobi-sandals, black trousers with orange lines going along the seams, a burnt orange t-shirt and a black leather jacket with a large, menacing red dragon printed upon its back.

This was an outfit that Great Red had conjured up for him before he left the Dimensional Gap. Next to the clothing she also gave Naruto a necklace that held one of her crimson red scales on a simple black band that Naruto proudly wore around his neck.

"I think we will need to get you some clothes, Kurama." Naruto said, doing his best to keep his eyes on his friends face and not allow them to wander down 'her' body.

"I agree, it's getting a bit chilly even with my tails wrapped around my body." Kurama said.

"Alright, were somewhere in Japan, so it shouldn't be too difficult to find some village. Kurama, do you think that you could transform yourself into, I don't know a fox-kit or something? I really don't think that it would be good if you, well, walked around naked." Naruto pointed out.

Kurama nodded and in a puff of smoke she transformed into a small fox-kit before she hopped onto Naruto's shoulder and the two of them began to walk off into the night…

XxX

**-(A Few Weeks Later)-**

A few weeks had gone by in the blink of an eye and Kurama slowly began to get used to being a female…

"Mercy!"

…Maybe a little too used.

Naruto could only shake his head as he watched his lifelong partner go to town on several poor saps that tried to hit on her.

Well, at least the now female Kyuubi was still as ruthless as ever, which strangely enough calmed Naruto, he feared that Kurama's sudden transformation might've changer her character.

Though as he watched the twenty-or so-men lying in the dirt, broken and bruised, all of them just barely clinging onto life, while Kurama stood in the middle of them with the leader of this band of misfits licking the blood of his comrades from the bored Kyuubi's shoes, Naruto had to wonder if it wouldn't have been better if Kurama's character would've been changed, if only slightly.

"Sorry, all out of mercy…" Kurama spoke before she kicked the begging man's chin hard enough for his head to snap back, breaking his neck. Blood spurted from the man's mouth as he fell backwards, he was dead before his back hit the ground.

"Couldn't you let him live?" Naruto asked in exasperation, "I believe he and his goons have learned their lesson, c'mon, they only hit on you, none of these fools tried to force you into anything."

Kurama snorted, "as if those weaklings could. And no, I couldn't let him live, you should be glad that I don't decide to kill those other mortals for simply laying eyes on me." She spoke in a haughty tone and her lips curled into a smirk, before it fell as she heard a snort from the blonde.

"Yeah, yeah, you're the 'Great' Kyuubi no Yoko and all mortals are beneath you, yada, yada… I've heard that so many times, it's gotten old." Naruto spoke lazily, infuriating his companion. "Now if you're done with inflating your ego, maybe we can move on?"

Naruto chuckled and easily titled his head aside, dodging the incoming tail of Kurama as the woman tried to loop his head off. "Damn, you really turned into a woman, you're just as feisty as one, you actually remind me of my mother when angered!"

"NARUTO!" Kurama bellowed before she shot at the blonde, his laughter and taunting only enraging her even more.

'_Damn that blonde!' _She thought as she tried to hit him with her tails, though she couldn't help but smile as she chased after the laughing Naruto, these last few weeks had been the best of her life, she couldn't even remember being this happy when her father still lived.

And it was all because of the blonde Uzumaki, she would never admit it, but she owed him everything…

XxX

A/N: Hey there my friends, hope you enjoyed this little one-shot of mine!

I wrote this a few months ago and had it one my computer without really knowing what to do with it.

I have no plans of making a story out of this but if the demand is high enough, I might just do it, until then I will simply post it as a little one-shot or teaser if you will.

The idea with Great Red and Kurama being females came to me as I wrote, I haven't planned it at all, it just happened, and I thought it would be funny. I also kinda like the idea of the strongest beings in the DxD World being females, I'm no feminist or anything, just kinda like the idea. Also, it would fit the oversexualized theme of DxD quite well.

Now then, I hope you liked it, and I see ya next time!

R&R

Have a good time!

-Just4fun23000


End file.
